


Deal With the Alpha

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitting, F/M, Fem!Lance, Gen, Langst, M/M, Mating, More Tags?, Omega Lance, Pregnancy, Un-presented Pidge, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta hunk, knoting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Hearts Break, Feelings unseen.But she still cares for them.Lance knew what had to be done, it's painful, but it must be done.When Lotor rejects the offer to join the fight against Voltron in taking down the Galra Empire. Lance goes behind her team's back.A selfish act, but Lance changes the rogue princes' mind, in giving him a gift and a mate that will last a life time.Unexpected to her, and a long shot by far, Lotor excepts, soon finding out his new mate's heartbreak.The team becmoes furious with her actions, but is Lance starting to feel love once more with the prince of the Galra empire.And maybe something more important will be made.





	1. Pain Pain go away

Tears pool in Lana's eyes as she watches her team leave.

She wouldn't be going back with them.

This was her choice.

She swallows back a lump in her throat, looking at the green and black lions fly away. Then, she turns her back to them, walking down a dark Galra ship. She keeps her head held high, her chest puffed out and her breathes slow.

Lana had lied to her team, making them believe she was right behind them, that she had taken the blue lion to the ship and will return to the castle shortly after.

But she lied. She sunk into the black lion with the pare of Alpha lovers. But that was in the shortly lived past.

The team needs new allies, and Lotor was the closest thing they had at that moment.

Lana admits that she's being selfish, but she can't take the pain any longer. Watching two strong, proud, amazing and loyal Alphas that she cared for, rub it her face day by day that she isn't worthy, is painful.

And they let her be apart of that, but she still felt out of the picture.

At first, her flirting was playful. She admires both of them, still dose. Then a powerful, almost painful throbbing drums in her chest at the sight of them. She desperately wanting to be apart of it, and for a moment, she did.

But, she was rejected. Over and over again by the same two people that told her that they love her.

Of course, it wasn't their fault, Lana was always joking around.

But it was still painful.

So many times when she built her nest, Keith tore in down, reclaiming his and Shiro's things: coming to the conclusion that she stole them. He never thought that maybe she wanted to make a nest with the things of her beloved mates.

She's good at faking it. Lying. Whenever Hunk, Pigde, Coran or Allura asked, she lied her heart out with a pretty smile on her face. Telling them the same lie over and over again became the norm. And they bought it.

But what hurt most was that neither Shiro or Keith came to ask her about her problems. But she still doesn't blame them.

And when her heat was coming up, she begged Shiro or Keith to sent her, to ease the pain, but they both rejected her once more. Rejecting her, putting her through both physical and mental pain.

Lana spend the next five days in agonizingly hot pain, hurtful thoughts passed her mind, telling her she would never be worthy, and uncontrolled lust took over. Not worthy of having something close to her, or having the smell of the people she cares for on her skin.

Finally, when she came to her scenes and stepped out of her room, Keith yelled at her for triggering his rut early. Shiro scolded her for not being able to handle herself better.

Lana snapped. It was so much pain for her domestic to handle. She'd become a former shadow of herself. She yelled back at the pack Alpha. Taking him by surprised. Telling him if they had just done what she asked, her heat would have ended a lot sooner. And that they are no better when it comes to their ruts.

Shiro had used his Alpha voice to shut her up. She couldn't speak for a week, and continued not to speak to the two after she said:" if you can't even handle an angry omega without using that stupid alpha voice of yours, how the hell are you going to handle leading that wannabe pup that fallows you around?" She growled. She did let her anger get the best of her. She just wanted him to listen to her, even if she was angry. But that got her a smack to her left cheek, with the metal hand.

Fear engulfed her. Her hand raised to her cheek as she looks upon the man she looks up too. Shiro's face reflected her own horror. Shiro tried to apology; calling out to her, but the damage was already dealt.

Lana turned her back to him and walked away. He didn't chase after her, and she wished he did.

They never talked about it, and the rest of Voltron never knew.

Finally, she has made up her mind.

Lana's hand held her cheek, her eyes closed. She could still feel the sting even after a few weeks had passed.

She had been planing this for awhile. It wasn't her smartest, but not her dumbest plan, she can only hope it works.

Taking a deep breath, Lana lets her hand slid down from her cheek, back to her side. A lump bubbles in her throat as her other hand presses down on the keypad.

The doors slid open, leading to Lotor. Quickly, his head whips around.

"Ah, if it isn't the blue paladin," he coos, his body relaxing, breathing in her scent. "And what do I owe the pleasure? Voltron had already voiced to me a proposition," he hums. "That I happily declined," he says in a serious tone, glaring back at her. Studying her.

Lana breathes in deeply. "I have a new proposition," she says, pulling back her long, beautiful wavy hair; reviling her neck. "Your a Alpha, aren't you," She isn't not asking, she's daring him.

Lotor's eyebrows narrow," I am. What are you on about?" He asks, stepping forward, eyes locking onto her beautifully tanned neck.

"I'm an Omega," she says. Lotor's eyes widen, his generals shocked. "Bond with me. You need protection for the Galra empire, and Voltorn needs as much help as possible," Lana says softly, but her body starts to shake. "If you and I bond, you get more out of the deal then what was previously offered."

Lotor hums thoughtfully," and what if I say no? How did you know that I am willing to mate with you and not any one else on your team?" He smirks.

Lana's eyes widen in fear. She hadn't thought of that. 'Stupid Omega,' she thinks to herself. Bitting her lip, Lana's eyes darts to the floor, her body quivering like a leaf. 'Of course he'd refuse. I'm a moron,' her thoughts raise.

Suddenly, Lotor chuckles, making Lana look up in surprise. "I tease you," he chuckles gently as he hand hold her left cheek," you are lovely. I'd be a fool not to take the offer," he agrees.

Lana eases, titling her head to the side," then go on then," she urged, putting on a confident make once more.

Lotor leans into her neck, but stops as his nose runs up the tan flesh of her neck and kisses it gently. His hands grip her by the forearms before pulling back either a gentle smile tugging on his lips.

"Take her to my chambers, have her washed and armer removed. Send it back to the Paladins with a message that I will join the cause," he orders, letting go.

Lance stands there dumbfounded with a red blush going up to her ears.

*

As they were ordered, his servants rubbed her raw and after, they brushed her hair till it was wavy. Filed her nails to perfection and dressed her in loose robes that hugged her nicely before they left her all alone.

She looked on the mirror liked she saw a ghost. A different person. She hasn't see herself dolled up in over a year.

Gently, her hand creeps up onto her reflection. Her breath hitches as she leans forward, looking into her own eyes. Then she got a look at her nails, neatly glossed over with what Lana could guess was the alien version of nail polish.

Suddenly, the door to Lotor's chamber doors open, making her gasp, pulling away from her reflection.

"You look wonderful," Lotor purrs, the doors sliding close behind him. Carefully, Lotor places his hands atop her shoulders, looking down on her through the mirror. "I truly am lucky. To think, a beautiful Omega such as you doesn't have men fighting just to look upon you," he whispers into her ear. Shivers slither down her spine with pleasure.

She scoffs, smiling sadly down at her bare feet." Your wrong. I've never seen an Alpha interested in me. I doubted you'd even agree to something so dumb," she mutters. Even if the two Alpha's she loves told her that they loved her, she can't think about that now. It's over. "Look at me. I'm tall, my breasts aren't even that big and my curves aren't noticeable as regular Omegas," she says, putting herself down.

"Nonsense," Lotor purrs softly into her neck, his hands cupping her curvy waist. "They must have been cowards not to want to have have what I see," he growls.

Picking her up bridal style, the prince carries her to the large bed that can fit more the five bodies.

Gently, he places her down on the edge, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. She looks up at Lotor, who is slowly removing his armer.

"Have you told my team that I will not be returning?" Lana asks, looking dazed at Lotor's chest.

He hums thoughtfully, dropping his chest-plate to the ground. "They haven't called yet. Maybe I'll see how long it takes for them to notice," he hushes, leaning forward, his hands resting on either side of her. "Shall we start?" He asks softly.

Meekly, she nods. Gently, he pushes her to her back. His lips met hers in a soft, tender dance. His right hand settled on her thigh and his left on her cheek, leading her into a secure place.

Embarrassment fluids over her. Shiro nor Keith had ever kissed her like this, and she sometimes doubted if they ever would.

A soft moan leaves Lana. She pulls away at the sudden moan that escaped her lips. Her face reddens, for she had never done this before. She always hated when kids in her eighth grade class faked moaning.

She had sexual fantasies, but she's never done it. She is in every word, a virgin. And she knew for a fact that Shiro and Keith would never...

Lotor chuckles, his thumb carefully rubbing her lower lip. "You are adorable. So brave," he praises. Lana feels her inner omega howl with joy to finally be praised, kicking out her previous thoughts.

Shiro and Keith never once praised her and Allura never picked favorites.

"I've never done this before," she whimpers.

Lotor pins her down, barely using his strength to do so." I'll be gentle. I have no desire to hurt you," he whispers her soft reassurances.

Lana finds herself melting into the sheets, onto the other's skin. Lotor moves slowly, making sure not to hurt her.

*

Soon, he was thirsting into her. Lana cries out in a mix of new found pain and pleasure. He was slow, careful with her like glass. He let her claw at his back, let her nail dig into his wrist, let her bite his shoulder.

The first time is almost always like this, when women have sex for the first time. Lana knows it'll fell better after this. Yet it felt good now.

Lana falls in loves with his gentle yet eager movements and his kisses. He kisses her all over. On her shoulders, her neck, fingertips, thighs, lips.

Lana found herself slurring words she only thought she be saying the Keith or Shiro, but no, to Lotor of all people.

"Alpha," she slurs, over and over again. "Lotor," she mewls in his ear. "More," she whines, legs sprawling out.

Lotor picks up speed, movements becoming less well thought-out and more of an animal instinct.

"Your body is amazing. Your beautiful," he praised. "The Ancients must have made you that of one of them, to make others jealous," he growls. "Once you are mine, I'll take the best of care of you," he says before kissing her passionately.

Eagerly, she kisses back, fully giving into her omega that so desperately begs for him.

Lotor pulls away, "I'm almost there darling," he whispers into her cheek, before pecking at it.

"Inside," Lana whines, kissing his wrist.

A low growl leaves the alien's throat, smirking down at her. "Not tonight Blue, but soon," he hums as she becomes a sprawling mess underneath him, finally finishing herself.

Her toes curl into the sheets as Lotor pulls out, satisfied with how satisfied she is. He pleasures himself further by stroking himself as he watches her. He cums. Taking a deep breath, he crawls closer to her, her back preset against his chest.

"You didn't bite me," she mutters sadly.

"I scented you," he corrects, pressing his nose into her wavy, brown hair.

Lana sits up, pulling away from Lotor. He looks up at her with wide eyes. The former blue paladin was crying.

He shots up in a panic. "What's wrong?" He asks, retching out for her cheek. His large hand cups her tender cheek, trying to make her look at him.

"Why didn't you bond with me?" She asks out in a choked sod.

"What is this about?" He asks, his other hand cups her other cheek. Those beautiful tan cheeks. Pulling her face close, she finally looks at him.

"Take the pain away," she begs, her head unintentionally titles to the side in a pout, tears pool in her eyes. "Please make it stop," she sods, her hand grips his that at which lays gently on her cheek.

Finally, Lotor knew what this was about. She was selfless, yet selfish at the same time. Giving herself up so that Voltorn can have another ally, but also to ease her own pain.

'She belongs to me.' The thought passes through. This girl, this young, beautiful women is meant to be his, and he will devote himself to her.

"Okay," he gently whispers.

Slowly, he leans forward, placing kisses on her neck, licking at the tender flesh. Through his tongue, he feels her glans swell. There. His eyes shot open as her rips into the soft skin. Lana cries, gripping his forearms harshly. Blood gushes into his mouth, her scent of freshly fallon rain and spices fill the room.

To Lana, she smells his strong lavender and firewood makes her feels safe.

A tear falls down her cheek as Lotor releases her neck, and she passes out onto the bed.

The prince, lovingly, glances down at his new mate, his large hand brushes her hair out of her face.

'I will make you happy. I will take all the bad thoughts way.'


	2. She's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a look into how confused and angry the paladins are.  
> Especially, the Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but we see a bit of the team's point of view

  
"Lana, you in there?" Hunk asked in a concerned tone. But no one answered. "Lana, I know you haven't been eating, and Shiro, Allura and Keith are pretty peeved that you haven't showed up for any training the past three days. Lana," he calls once more. Frustrated, he stares daggers at the door as if she can see it. "Alright, I'm coming in," he says as the door slides open.

The room was empty. Clean. Slowly, Hunk walks into the blue paladin's empty room. There was nowhere for her to hide, and the bathroom door was open. Her scent was faint, barely there.

A sudden panic pours over him. The tray that was once in his grasp falls, it hits the ground the same time Hunk sprints out of the bedroom.

"Coran! Coran, we need to have an emergency meeting!" He yells, running into the control room.

"What is it?" He asks, popping his head up from control panel.

"Lana is missing!"

Coran's eyes go wide.

*

"What's this about?" Keith growls, his arms crossed as he falls backwards into the couch.

"Yeah Hunk, it was sudden," Shiro adds, calmly sitting next to his mate. "And where's Lance?" He asks, turning his head to the left.

Hunk couldn't stop the jitters. He couldn't look his team in the eye. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He was her best friend, how did he not notice.

"Hunk, should I tell them," Coran asked in a soft, comforting tone.

"No," Hunk says.

"What is going on?" Pidge asks, annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, Hunk allows the words to fall out. "Lana is missing," he says in a serious tone.

The space inside the room stemmed to freeze.

Pidge was the first to speak. "What do you mean she's gone?!" She asks, shooting up from her seat.

"Look, I don't know how long she's been gone. I just noticed when she wasn't eating, or showing up to any training sessions or begging for attention for anyone. So I went to her room to see if she was there, but..." He stops, looking back down at the floor. "Her scent was barely even there or anywhere."

Keith shots up from his spot. Angrily, he calls out her name as he stomps to her room. "Lana! This isn't funny! Stop pouting and come out!" He growls, using his Alpha voice. But no one came. "Lana, come here!" He commands again, but still, she didn't show herself.

Keith stops in front of her open door. She wasn't coming, she wasn't there.

Soon, the others join him in standing helplessly in front of her empty room.

"I told you," Hunk whispers.

"Where could she be?" Allura asks. "Her lion is here. She must be here somewhere," Allura says.

Suddenly, foot steps thud towards them, the team turns in hope that it was Lance. It wasn't. It was Coran. The older man ran at them in a panic, holding the blue paladin's armour. Lance's armour.

"Princess! I have terrible news!" He calls out to them in worry.

"Coran, why do you have Lance's amour?" Shiro asks, stepping forward. P antic was eating at the older man at where their Omega was.

"That's the problem!" He howls, shoving the the blue armour into the Alpha's chest. Taking a deep breath, the older one looked Shiro dead in the eye. "Lotor has her."

Taken a back, the group just stared at Coran with the same confused expression.

Keith was the first to speak up, while, Shiro could only growl in anger.

"What do you mean, 'Lotor has her?'" Keith asks, eyes narrowing.

"I mean this," Coran says, holding up a hard-drive. "Lance made a deal with him. He's coming in a few ticks," he says as Keith snatches away the hard-drive from the older male.

"What the quizneck do you mean she made a deal?!" The younger Alpha roars, gripping onto the object.

"Let's play it," Pidge spoke up from the growling. Let's play it now," she urges.

Shiro's knuckles whiten as his fists tremble with anger. "Let's."

*

As Pidge plugs the usb into the srceen, the video atomiclly plays. Lotor's face appears on the screen.

"Paladin's of Voltorn," he spoke. "It has come to my attention that you have not noticed the blue paladin is now in my position. Unfortunately, she will not be returning unless I say so," he said. "Even though I pervasively rejected your proportion, Lana has brought it to my attention that yes, you need help, but also, I need protection. So she gave herself up to me, and I have thought it over once more. I will join you, and you can thank your friend for that. You my say all that you need to, once I arrive." The video ends, the screen goes black.

The team stares At the blank screen with anger, confusion, fear.

"What dose that supposed to mean?!" Keith yells at the screen even though it was only a video and no one can answer his question. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He grits out.

Why did he call her by her real name?" Hunk shyly asks.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoes off the walls, the other look behind them to see Shiro and Keith roaring in their throats.

"Shiro?" Gently, Allura asks, reaching her hand out for him. Trying to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" He orders, making her snatch back her hand. "Keith," he grits as he turns for the door. Both him and Keith rush out of the control, room the door hissing behind them.

"Shiro!" Pidge yells, ready to go after them but stopped by her arm being held both by Coran and Hunk.

Both Alphas are angry.


	3. Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, and So short. I just knew I hand to get something out for you guys

Lance's mind is elsewhere. Her eyes drift with the passing stars behind the glass. "Darling," Lotor calls to her. The gentle touch of his hand slips behind her ear. 

The omega leans into his grasp, her eyes slowly close. A long, southing hum rumbles in the back of her throat, acknowledging that she is listening.

Lotor smiles. His lips curl into a comforting smile while his thumb runs over her bottom lip. "Don't be frightened," says the prince coons. "It's only temporary. Once the war is over, you are free," he says, slowly pulling his hand away from her cheek.

The warmth fades, and her eyes open at the lose of heat.

Yes. This was temporary.

Lotor promised to break off the bond with her once the war is over, and she bares his first child. It wasn't something she was expecting him to do; in fact, to Lana, she thought he'd want it to be permanent. Till the end of time. 

Of course it’s not the most well thought out plan, or the ideal way of spending her life temporary meted to a Galra prince, but it was something to give Voltron the upper hand.

And if Lotor dies in battle, the mark will fade and she’ll have her normal life back. But Lance highly doubts he’ll be killed so easily.

Lotor was kinder to her then what she previously thought he would.

Suddenly, the ship came to a holt.

Shivers ran down her spine, goosebumps cover the top of her skin. She wasn't ready, but she doesn't have to be.

Lana ran the team's reactions over and over in her head at the dead of night. How Hunk would scold her, and Pidge would pout in a corner - refusing acknowledge her. Keith will most likely stay quite until they were alone to finally let out his anger out on her - and she'd let him. She deserves it. 

Shiro - Shiro is the most terrifying to imagine. Because she doesn’t know what he’ll do.

"Coming?" Lotor asked, his arm out for her reach.

A self-pitiful smile pulls at her lips while her fingers reach up for his forearm. The pairs' arms tangle together as they walk.

The ship rumbles, the hatch opening in front of the two of them, reviling team voltron. Lana couldn't bare to look at them, her eyes dark to the floor, her chest throbs with pain as she chews on her bottom lip.

"Lana!" Keith called out, making her skin crawl. Shiro, glaring at the other alpha that had his omega while he held Keith back. Even though the want to tear apart Lotor's throat is so very tempting.

A grows sits in the back of the red paladin's throat, staring up at the Galra prince.

Keith rarely called out her real name. If she hadn't done what she did - she'd be beaming, puffing out her chest in pride, and would be placing kisses on his face, but she's bonded to Lotor now. Even if she loves Keith and Shiro, she cowers at the sight of them now. To ashamed of what she did.

Lotor didn't seem to care of the paladin's hate filled glares. Calmly, he smiles down at them, knowing he has the higher favor.

"Well paladins, it seems that you had no idea that your blue paladin has temporarily given herself to me in favor of strengthening your own fight against the Galra empire," slowly he spoke, every word planned out to rub the others the wrong way. "It's a pleasure working with all of you."

Shiro and Keith still couldn't get over how neither of them, her alphas, notice her absence. The guilt, the anger, it bubbles in the lower regions of their guts in disgust of their actions.

Gentle, Lotor, nozzles into her open wavy hair, whispering softly into her ear. The omega stiffens, eyes widening before lowering her gaze back down to her feet, nodding. 

Both Shiro and Keith stiffened art he sight of their mate being loyal to the prince.

Lotor smiles, seeing his mate being obedient to his orders.

Part of the deal was that Lance isn't allowed to fight. Of course, that doesn't mean she can't sit back and help with strategize, or train. Just as long she's not in harms way, she's free to do almost anything she pleases. But only with a watchful eye from the Galra prince.

“Go on pet,” Lotor hushes into her ear before he gently pushed her forward.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, finally looking up at the team. Tears burst from her eyes as she makes contact with Hunk. She rushed past everyone else - to wrap her arms around the gentle giant. 

“I missed you so much,” she balled into his chest. Up close, her scent changed, it changed a lot in the at few days. 

“Y-yeah. We were so worried. We - we didn’t know where you went,” he stutters, remembering that one no noticed her three day disappearance. He squeezed her harder, not wanting to let go of the blue paladin again.

Suddenly, Pidge tackles Lana. “God - your a stupid idiot!” The younger girl scolded, clinging onto Lana’s body.

Soon Coran and Allura joined in the hug while Shiro and Keith were left to stare down Lotor, who was smirking at the pair.

The two Alphas desperately wanted to whisk her away back to their bedroom and love her. But not with Lotor there.

The red paladin’s arms fold. “So, what now?” Keith grunts, glaring at the Galra prince. 

Said prince hums knowing all too well that his presence was eery to the other alphas that claimed to be her lovers.

“Pet,” he called her in a loving voice. 

Like instinct, Lana turns to him, and that sent shivers down the black and red paladin’s spins. But Lotor just smiled, like he always did.

“Go to your old chambers, I’ll be there in a short while,” he spoke, but to the others, it sounds like an order. 

Lance didn’t hesitate when walking past the team to get to her room. Hunk tried to grab her wrist, to make her stay, but Lance didn’t bother in staying. She knew her part to play in this.

If it was to be the obedient wife, she’ll play.

As soon as Lana left the room, Lotor allowed his smile to drop. His words now cold, straight to the point. “Alright Voltron, lets talk.”


End file.
